Many researchers have attempted to develop flexible knowledge representation and machine learning methodologies to solve problems in the field of machine intelligence (AI), and explain theories of the mind in cognitive psychology. The machine learning methodology presented here is a subset of a theory and methodology developed to overcome many of the knowledge representation and machine learning difficulties encountered over the past 50 years.
In particular, this invention relates to the machine recognition and learning of predetermined categories. A method of learning categories is an important component of advanced software technology, cognitive psychology, and philosophy, [WITTGENSTEIN].